


Forgotten Past

by Kejonida



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kejonida/pseuds/Kejonida
Summary: Alice feels empty inside.





	Forgotten Past

Alice doesn’t like not remembering anything about her past life. All of her siblings are able to remember at least a couple of things, but not Alice. Alice feels that there is a huge gap within her. Why can she remember nothing? What happened to her in her past life? So since she has been ripped away from her best friend, she has decided to find out about her past and she would use any means necessary to gain this information. She is tired of living in the dark, she wants to be brought out into the light.


End file.
